


palabras de amor (literalmente)

by chocolaticida



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, References to Addiction, Riots, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolaticida/pseuds/chocolaticida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La gente nace con las palabras que oirán al enamorarse de su "alma gemela" dibujadas en el cuerpo. Para algunos, es una señal del destino; para otros, menos que una sugerencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	palabras de amor (literalmente)

**Author's Note:**

> AHORA ENTIENDO PORQUÉ TODO EL FANDOM ESTÁ ESCRIBIENDO ESTOS AU. Escribirlo es la monda. Aunque este fic particularmente se puso tozudo a la mitad y ACABARLO FUE TAN DIFÍCIL. Perdonen las referencias a... cosas (Enjolras y Combeferre son fanáticos de Welcome To Night Vale, no intenten negarlo. OUR GOD IS NOT A SMILING GOD).

Names of spells and names of hexes, names  
cursed quietly under the breath, or called out  
loudly to fill the yard, calling you inside again,  
calling you home.

Saying Your Names de Richard Siken.

 

Grantaire no se considera parte de Les Amis, pero acepta la posición de coro griego cuando Joly insiste, para hacerlo reír.

\- Mi única utilidad aquí es apuntar lo obvio.

\- ¡Se llevan los hobbits a Isengard! - cita Musichetta, apuntando a Courfeyrac empujando a Jehan por los hombros, y a Bossuet se le sale alcohol por la nariz. Joly y Grantaire se deshacen en risitas, aún mientras Joly se apura en sostener un pañuelo sobre la nariz de Bossuet y preguntar qué tal está de presión. Sería tanto más gracioso si a Bossuet no le sangrara la nariz por calor, frío, estrés, alergias y toda la lista posible de _et céteras_.

\- También sirve. De los elfos vienen los orcos, ¿no? - agrega y se encoge de hombros, más por contener su estúpido instinto de arruinar todo con baja autoestima, que por real indiferencia. Musichetta le dedica la esperada mirada de lastima y Joly lo haría, si Bossuet no estuviese aún tratando de calmarlo - ¿El ilustre Combeferre sería un mago o un Ent?

Los cuatro se vuelven hacia la mesa donde se ubica el triunvirato (con Courfeyrac aún jalando a Jehan hacia ellos, por alguna razón). Como sintiendo que es su momento, Enjolras se levanta. Grantaire no puede evitar bajar la botella y prestar atención: Es otro instinto pésimo para su integridad mental.

\- Tengo una noticia. ¿Pueden acercarse?

\- Hablando de elfos - murmura Grantaire, forzándose a empinar la cerveza.

Musichetta entorna los ojos y toca su cabello antes de alejarse. Tras ella, Joly murmura: - Se acerca el invierno - ambos se muerden risas -. Hablo en serio. Si sigues haciendo que Enjolras grite se quedara afónico.

\- No lo _hago_ gritar - se queja para nadie, porque el trío ya lo ha abandonado. Casi inaudible agrega, - Aunque ya quisiera.

Vuelve a encogerse, sintiéndose pervertido y avergonzado, sin fingir que está más dedicado a acabar bajo la mesa que a cualquier otra cosa, pero secretamente pendiente de cada palabra que oye.

 

Tiene el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes, pero se nota la diferencia entre la tinta y las palabras sobre su costilla izquierda:

_No logro entender por qué aún estás aquí._

Pasó años estudiando la forma de las letras, la inclinación de las silabas. ¿Querría decir algo acerca del tono, acerca del rostro de la otra persona, de sus manos, sus ojos? En su infancia lo imaginó pronunciado con ternura y en su adolescencia escapaba de la casa con una mano en el costado, preguntándose lo mismo.

Una tarde que no conseguía mantenerse erguido ni en su silla, particularmente miserable, Enjolras se acercó a su mesa, inclinó ligeramente la barbilla y lo dijo como un insulto, como si nada, como quien describe el clima, una de esas absolutas verdades que le gustan tanto y rehúsa llamar "dogmas"-- antes de alejarse.

 

Algunas protestas se desbandan. Grantaire lo sabe, lo ha vivido, tiene la polera, la taza y el llavero. Eso no significa que logre convencerse de no beber antes de una, de no beber durante una o de no seguir bebiendo cuando apenas puede seguir el curso de la marcha en línea recta. 

Enjolras lo abofetea. Ni siquiera es fuerte, pero un policía le dio con el bastón en la frente y tiene la piel resentida, hirviendo. Se encoge pero no retrocede, porque la única forma en que sería capaz de perder a Enjolras de vista ahora sería perdiendo el conocimiento.

\- Te podrían haber matado - espeta entre dientes, áspero y con la respiración tomada -. Estás hediondo a vino.

Grantaire se encoge de hombros. Enjolras lo empuja, furioso, haciéndolo darse contra una pared. Están en un callejón esperando que el ruido de la protesta acabe de morir.

\- A nadie le interesa el sacrificio de alguien que apenas está despierto.

\- Lo siento - se lo ha dicho una, dos, diez, cien veces y nunca ha dejado de ser verdad.

Enjolras se pasa una mano por la cara, da zancadas de una dirección a otra y finalmente suspira, aunque en su resignación aún está erguido, alerta.

\- Debemos reagruparnos. Ver cómo está el resto, y dónde. Saber cuál fue el impacto de la movilización - Grantaire asiente. Enjolras hace un ruido grave, irritado -. No tengo tiempo para cuidarte. 

Así que Grantaire se gira y comienza a caminar antes de que acabe de hablar. Enjolras lo sigue a pasos largos y golpeados.

\- ¿Al Musain? - pregunta, voz baja, y sabe que Enjolras lo mira con sorpresa y confusión antes de asentir -. Conozco un camino que los policías no.

\- ¿Y lo podrás encontrar borracho? - suena escéptico, pero Grantaire tiene una reputación y Enjolras continúa tras él.

\- Lo podría encontrar dormido, Capitán, oh, Capitán - logra sonreír, con el estómago hecho un nudo. Saca el móvil para ocupar sus manos, exclamando que él llamará a algunos de sus amigos, Enjolras puede encargarse de los suyos.

Puede sentir los ojos de Enjolras sobre sus hombros como una soga anudada al cuello, quitándole el aire.

 

Courfeyrac trenza flores en el cabello de Jehan mientras Grantaire dibuja una parra en su hombro. Feuilly se les para en frente, como sin saber si reírse o no.

\- Estamos más sobrios de lo que parece - dice Courfeyrac sin mirarlo.

\- Hay otro marcador, por si se te ocurre algo - ofrece Jehan, girando la cabeza el mínimo posible. Feuilly se ríe y acepta el lápiz, arrodillándose a sus pies.

\- Quiero probar un nuevo estilo de grafiti. Dime alguna línea, poesía, música, lo que sea.

Jehan comienza a recitar de memoria, por supuesto. Courfeyrac mira de tanto en tanto por sobre su hombro a Combeferre, que discute con Enjolras en la entrada de la cocina. Grantaire evita deliberadamente hacer lo mismo.

\- ... no me parece relevante...

\- ... ingenuo. Quizá no te parezca...

\- ... hay millones de personas que ni siquiera...

\- ... las palabras son un hecho, no una construcción social. Enjolras...

\- ¡Trajimos vodka! - grita Cosette desde la entrada. Marius aparece tras ella con bolsas que huelen cálido y delicioso.

\- Richard Siken - murmura Grantaire, cuando Jehan termina el verso.

Feuilly se detiene para observar su trabajo.

\- ¿Ese no es el tipo de "estás en un auto con un joven hermoso"?

Jehan le patea la canilla.

 

Combeferre ni siquiera se sorprende cuando Grantaire le pide un momento a solas y pregunta qué dicen las palabras de Enjolras.

\- "Lo siento." Dos veces. Están en su omoplato derecho - contesta mucho más rápido y directamente de lo que Grantaire esperaba. Se sonríen, un poco tristemente. Tanto mejor, piensa, la misericordia en la crueldad de una respuesta honesta. Combeferre claramente sabe por qué Grantaire se lo pregunta.

\- La tiene difícil - dice, sorbiendo cerveza de la lata y riéndose falsamente.

Combeferre se encoge de hombros con un gesto delicado y evitando mirarlo.

\- No más que cualquiera.

 

A veces escucha parte de las conversaciones desde afuera del salón antes de entrar, simplemente para saber si bajar al bar por otra botella de vino o por otras veinte. Esta vez no oye más voces que las de Combeferre, Courfeyrac y Enjolras, así que su paciencia es por una vez más por cautela que curiosidad. Los oye planear, elogiar a Bahorel, comentar acerca del padre de Cosette.

Y los oye hablar sobre él.

\- ¿Cuáles son las palabras de Grantaire?

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Estás en serio preguntando eso? ¿Tú? - Courfeyrac se ríe.

\- Es una pregunta valida.

\- No lo sé - Combeferre suena divertido - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

\- No somos amigos.

\- Grantaire te tiene estima.

Grantaire, resbalando por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo, se ríe sobre sus manos. Courfeyrac es mucho mejor persona de lo que parece, capaz de decir algo así tan serio.

\- Grantaire estima a todo el mundo, sobre todo cuando está en sus copas, lo cual - una pausa - es la mayoría del tiempo.

\- En su defensa, es igual de afable sobrio.

\- ¿Por qué el interés? - interrumpe Combeferre.

\- No es interés, es curiosidad.

Hay un largo, largo silencio, interrumpido por lo que suena como Enjolras sobresaltándose: - ¡Courfeyrac!

\- Tengo una duda, oh, líder.

\- No soy líder de nada.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se _llama_ Grantaire?

Otro silencio. Grantaire apoya la cabeza en la pared, cierra los ojos y aprieta el cuello de la botella.

\- Se llama René - contesta Combeferre -. Enjolras, si genuinamente tienes un problema con...

\- No tengo problemas con que Grantaire participe en el grupo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes no saber cómo se _llama_? Joder, Enjolras. Lo conocemos hace años.

\- Y me ha dirigido la palabra menos de tres veces, _Ivan_. No somos amigos. No por culpa mía.

\- ¿R? - abre los ojos para encontrarse con Eponine agachada frente a él -. Si te duermes allí vas a despertar acalambrado de todas partes.

Grantaire se levanta en un solo movimiento y le besa la mejilla, sacándole un quejido de sorpresa. Ambos se ríen y Eponine le golpea la nuca, pero suave. Si realmente lo hubiese considerado coquetería le habría dado un puñetazo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Siempre estoy bien - apunta, brindando con su botella y dándole un trago, pisando firme hacia la escalera.

\- ¿Adónde vas? El resto debe estar por llegar.

\- Recordé que tenía cosas que hacer en otra parte.

\- Grantaire.

\- Pero es siempre un gusto verte - gira apenas la cabeza para expresar su sinceridad. Eponine parece desconcertada, desconfiada y halagada a partes iguales, como siempre que alguien le muestra afecto. Tras ella se asoma Combeferre con una expresión que Grantaire no sabe leer, pero brinda su botella hacia él igualmente antes de bajar corriendo.

 

Bossuet acaricia el "no sé qué haría sin ti" en el antebrazo de Joly y Musichetta apoya la mano en su nuca, donde dice "eres ridículo," protectores y posesivos al mismo tiempo. Joly los ignora, hablando con Feuilly más en gestos que voz. Grantaire los observa desde un rincón, melancólico, pero feliz por ellos, sin envidia.

\- Dan vergüenza ajena - le dice Courfeyrac, robando sorbos de su vaso de cerveza - ¿Cuáles son tus palabras?

\- No tengo - miente, y sólo entonces nota que todos han puesto su atención en el intercambio por el silencio que aparece. Incluso Enjolras lo mira con lastima. Se ríe -. Soy incapaz de amar a una más que a otra, lo saben. Mi corazón no podría escoger.

\- ¿Es por eso que estás cubierto de tatuajes? - pregunta Marius, desde el otro extremo del salón. Las palabras de Cosette rodean su cuello en una delicada caligrafía, "eres tú." Cosette tiene el "no llames a la policía, por favor" alrededor del tobillo.

\- Eso - finge un disparo con el índice - es porque mi cuerpo tiene la doble ocupación de espacio publicitario y base de práctica.

\- ¿Realmente no tienes palabras? - Enjolras se acerca lentamente, pero con intensidad. Parece estar abriendo mares, no atravesando un salón-comedor.

\- ¿Te sorprende que no pueda enamorarme?

\- Está mintiendo - interrumpe Eponine, sentándose a su otro lado con insolencia.

\- No es asunto tuyo - le contesta, con abrupto mal humor. Eponine le da un codazo y Courfeyrac se deshace en risitas. Enjolras se detiene frente a ellos.

\- ¿Qué dicen tus palabras?

\- Que es mejor el odio que la indiferencia - contesta, encontrando sus ojos con demasiado cansancio para juntar vergüenza - ¿Qué dicen las tuyas?

Todos están en silencio. Enjolras tiene el rostro arrugado en confusión y algo que quizá es cautela, o probablemente asco.

\- Es una disculpa.

\- Qué sorpresa - se obliga a levantar las cejas, a sonreír -. Nadie puede frente a tu rectitud.

\- Grantaire - murmura Courfeyrac.

\- ¿Qué tan terrible pueden ser? - insiste.

\- ¿Qué importa? Mi alma gemela, sea quien sea, se merece algo mucho mejor que yo.

\- No lo dudo - rebate Enjolras, ya irritado. Grantaire agradece no estar lo suficientemente ebrio para echarse a llorar. Eso hubiese sido vergonzoso.

Se levanta. Eponine coge su mano.

\- Adónde vas - no es una pregunta y Grantaire no contesta, no se atreve. Apoya una palma sobre su costilla y cuenta respiraciones, latidos, pasos.

 

\- Enjolras está confundido - comenta Bahorel en el club de box. Grantaire apenas logra evitar su puño.

\- ¡Eso es trampa!

\- Pensé que querrías saber que todo el grupo sabe que son sus palabras las que tienes... - logra darle sobre ellas y Grantaire se ríe el quejido.

\- Fantástico.

\- Excepto Enjolras.

\- Estás bromeando - Grantaire está tan distraído que Bahorel le golpea lento, suave, la mejilla, y retrocede.

\- Ya quisiera - sale del cuadrado de pelea y Grantaire lo sigue. Se sientan en el suelo y beben agua a tragos largos - ¿Qué dicen tus palabras, en todo caso?

\- "Libertad para la gente" - miente, y se delata de inmediato con risa. Bahorel choca sus hombros - ¿Dónde están las tuyas?

\- ¿No quieres saber qué dicen?

\- ¿Quieres decirme? Es algo personal.

Bahorel le da con el hombro aún más fuerte.

\- Es por cosas como esa que nadie puede enfadarse contigo - dice y Grantaire le sonríe con todos sus dientes chuecos. Bahorel vuelve a reírse, que es lo que suele causar su dentadura -. Tengo "mátame."

Dibuja las comillas con los dedos y todo.

\- _Estás bromeando_ \- sabe que sus ojos se abren de par en par.

Bahorel enseña los dientes, rectos y grandes, casi amenazantes.

\- Y la tengo en el culo.

\- Eres un hijo de puta - Grantaire lo abofetea en broma, riendo.

Bahorel lo levanta de un brazo y lo empuja al cuadrado para que vuelvan a pelear. Después de intercambiar otro montón de puños al aire, Bahorel se baja un poco el pantalón y asoma suficiente tinta para que Grantaire tropiece con sus propios pies de risa.

 

Courfeyrac y él no son de lo más cercanos, pero es bastante fácil concertar una junta en el Corinthe. Es extraño llegar y verle ya sentado, charlando con una mesera, aunque visiten el bar con frecuencia. Grantaire siempre llega primero.

\- Nunca deja de sorprenderme que este local sea legal - saluda Courfeyrac, estirándose para chocar palmas.

Grantaire acepta el gesto y se sienta junto a él, pidiendo a movimientos una cerveza. Matelote lo reconoce y entorna los ojos como saludo, pero sonriendo, así que Grantaire le lanza un beso que la chica tras la barra finge interceptar y contestar con un gesto obsceno. Cuando se vuelve, Courfeyrac está frunciendo el ceño hacia él.

\- Aclárame una cosa: ¿No estás enamorado de Enjolras?

\- ¿Es el cielo azul?

\- Y tienes sus palabras.

\- Justo aquí - pone la palma sobre ellas. Courfeyrac parece incrédulo, así que cita, con voz y expresión: - _No logro entender por qué aún estás aquí_.

Courfeyrac agita la cabeza en confusión.

\- Eso suena como él - admite -. Enjolras es mi mejor amigo y lo adoro, pero no entiendo como _tú_ puedes estar enamorado de él.

\- Es guapo, adinerado, lleno de principios... ¿Por qué no? - Courfeyrac aprieta la mandíbula, incapaz de saber que está siendo sarcástico. Probablemente lo imagina, pero es el mejor amigo de Enjolras después de todo. Insiste de inmediato:

\- ¿Por qué sí?

Matelote prácticamente le tira la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa y Grantaire y Courfeyrac se inclinan a cogerla al mismo tiempo. La chiquilla dibuja un uno en el aire, como diciendo que le ha ganado esta vez y Grantaire le guiña un ojo, partiéndose de risa.

\- ¡Matelote, Matelote! ¡Quién fuese el afortunado! - exclama. Courf aprieta su mano y Grantaire regresa su atención a la mesa lenta, cautelosamente.

\- ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo, si no es acerca de Enjolras?

\- Nunca he dicho que no lo sea - balancea la botella entre sus manos - ¿Cuanta importancia le da Enjolras al tema de las almas gemelas?

\- No mucha. O demasiada, no sabría decirlo. No le sería traumático jamás enamorarse de su alma gemela, pero tiene excelentes opiniones acerca de su valor mediático.

\- Pero tiene palabras - Grantaire da un largo trago antes de agregar: - Combeferre me lo dijo.

\- Son muy vagas.

\- Creo que son mías.

Courfeyrac se lo queda mirando y la incredulidad anterior no era nada. De la negación pasa a una curiosidad que pilla a Grantaire por sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- No lo sé, no estoy seguro - admite, dando más tragos entre silabas y cada vez dando más sílabas entre tragos. Esto fue una terrible idea -. Es una... corazonada. No sé si aún se lo he dicho, si se ha dado cuenta, pero creo que... durante la última marcha. Algo cambió. No lo sé.

Courfeyrac asiente, pero no dice nada. Grantaire traga saliva y le sabe áspero. - Quiero saber si se ha dado cuenta. Y si se ha dado cuenta, quiero que me ayudes a sacárselo de la cabeza.

La expresión de Courfeyrac cambia completamente, del vago hastío, de la diversión distraída, a la seriedad mortal con la que habla de política y reformas económicas.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Vamos - gesticula hacia su pecho y casi le duele moverse, decirlo -. Soy yo. Entiendo que se enamore de la idea de salvar al único cínico que tiene cerca, al amigo de sus amigos, ¿pero realmente te suena como algo que va a acabar bien?

Courfeyrac aprieta los labios.

\- ¿No estás asumiendo mucho? Ni siquiera estás seguro de que sus palabras sean tuyas.

\- No quiero arriesgarme - murmura mirándose las manos. Considera agregar más, pero no logra formar palabra y en cambio, acaba la cerveza de un solo, largo trago y la levanta para pedir otra.

Courfeyrac aún lo está mirando con el ceño fruncido cuando golpea la mesa con la botella.

\- No estoy seguro, pero parte de lo que dices tiene sentido. Ha estado más distraído, y ha preguntado por ti, más de una vez, lo cual es suficientemente raro.

\- ¿Más... de una vez? Los oí hablar de mi nombre - aclara apenas levantando la mirada, pero Courfeyrac no parece irritado. Grantaire no sabe qué significa su expresión.

\- De qué vives, cuáles son tus inclinaciones políticas, ese tipo de cosas - ambos se ríen un poco, nasal, incómodo y ligero -. Lo escuché preguntar a Joly si eras tan negativo todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Y qué dijo Joly? - hace una mueca tras preguntar.

\- Que era una condición médica. Por supuesto - sonríe de verdad, y Grantaire con él, pasándose una mano sobre el rostro, avergonzado y divertido al mismo tiempo.

 

Los tiran a ambos en una celda con olor a humedad y un bombillo apenas iluminando. A Enjolras, por ser el cabecilla de los desórdenes y a Grantaire, porque así es su suerte y por defenderle. Esta vez, al menos, Enjolras no lo golpea. Se queda sentado en la banca con la cabeza baja y los nudillos pálidos, apretando la madera.

Grantaire se sienta en el suelo junto a él, ignorando los diferentes niveles de asquerosidad que cubren el cemento. Se recuerda que más ebrio se ha sentado en lugares peores.

Permanecen en silencio un largo rato. Un policía se asoma lo que parece cada quince minutos, con cara aburrida. La tercera vez, Grantaire no se gira a verlo.

\- No entiendo qué haces aquí - dice Enjolras abruptamente y Grantaire jadea, sorprendido y herido, aunque lo suficientemente sobrio para saber que Enjolras no está siendo deliberadamente ofensivo. Mira a Grantaire con genuina confusión y cansancio. Probablemente trata de distraerse -. No crees en la gente o en la posibilidad de un cambio en el mundo. Hasta donde sé, no crees en nada. Y si es por tus amigos...

\- No es crea o no crea. Tengo certezas - lo interrumpe, aun emocionalmente sacudido -. Sé que el mundo es una mierda y la gente prefiere la seguridad mediocre que conoce, al riesgo de una revolución que podría dejar las cosas aún peor, pero también sé que si hay un remota, mínima posibilidad de lograr algo, lo vas a lograr tú. Creo en ti, supongo - se ríe, amargo -. No sé qué tanto consuelo sea eso.

El silencio vuelve a estirarse y Grantaire sonríe por la ironía antes de murmurar: - Lo siento, lo siento. Ignórame. Estoy demasiado sobrio para esto.

Enjolras pone una mano sobre su cabello, más como armando una correa que como un gesto de afecto, y lo obliga a mirarle. Tiene un ojo amoratándose, el labio partido y, desde donde Grantaire lo ve, la luz del bombillo tras la cabeza.

Se echa a reír, con Enjolras jalándolo del cabello y él fingiendo tratar de zafarse.

\- Ouch, ouch, ouch...

\- Tienes problemas - le dice, pero divertido. Grantaire le sonríe.

Enjolras lo levanta un poco, para inclinarse y besarlo. Grantaire aún sonríe, detenido en la sorpresa y Enjolras no extiende el gesto innecesariamente, no lo suficiente para contener lo que su rostro probablemente está delatando a cantidades. 

Enjolras lo observa con más curiosidad que afecto, pero la expresión aún es perturbadora, brillante. Tiene las mejillas enrojecidas.

Grantaire se remece entero al apretar los puños y pegar la espalda a la pared.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- ¿Te debo una disculpa? - el ceño de Enjolras comienza a caer y Grantaire se yergue de golpe. La altura sobre Enjolras lo hace sentir un poco mejor, como dos milímetros mejor.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - se desordena el cabello, donde un instante antes Enjolras tenía su mano. Esto es la Dimensión Desconocida -. Aunque una explicación se agradecería profundamente.

\- Fue un impulso - suena irritado y eso es más familiar, pero desvía la mirada y jamás lo había visto hacer eso antes, con nadie - ¿Grantaire, cuáles son tus palabras?

\- No vamos a hablar de eso - da zancadas alrededor, nervioso, y no tiene idea cómo, pero sabe que Enjolras está por levantarse en una tormenta de indignación -. No aquí, ¿vale? Si quieres... pero no aquí.

Cuando se vuelve, Enjolras tiene los brazos cruzados y una expresión demasiado pedante para lo demacrado de su rostro. Grantaire siente la risa como burbujas en su garganta, subiendo desde su pecho en una oleada histérica.

\- Está bien - casi se oye el agregado, "pero no estoy de acuerdo con esto."

Grantaire se pasa una mano por el rostro, ignorando el batallón de impulsos haciéndole pedazos el estómago.

\- Está bien - suspira -. Bien.

 

Logra perderse una semana encerrado entre el estudio de la universidad y el segundo piso del trabajo de Jehan, y una segunda asomándose por su apartamento sólo lo necesario y perdiendo el resto del tiempo con Eponine, recorriendo Paris como vagabundos.

Es un domingo, después de despedir a Eponine, Cosette y Marius con tres besos medianamente coordinados, para la diversión del grupo entero, que se encuentra con Enjolras sentado frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

\- Apolo.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

En mitad resignación y mitad inercia, saca las llaves de su bolsillo y entra a prender la luz, maldiciendo lo cerca que está de la puerta, dejando apenas un par de pasos de distancia entre ellos. El día, las semanas, se le borran de la cabeza. Sólo sabe que está aterrado y demasiado, demasiado sobrio para enfrentar esto.

\- Enjolras...

Para su continua sorpresa, Enjolras lo jala del brazo y lo empuja contra la pared junto al interruptor. Pone la otra mano en su hombro y le da un par de segundos (una farsa, si lo que espera es que Grantaire trate de escapar de él, Grantaire apenas puede pensar cuando lo tiene cerca) antes de besarlo. Acomoda su rostro con las manos, mete una rodilla entre sus piernas y con el cuerpo entero contiene sus movimientos. Le muerde los labios lo mismo que se los abre para que respiren el mismo aire. Le marca los dedos en la quijada y luego le acaricia un espacio bajo el ojo con el índice mientras toma su distancia, dibujando algo que parece enfurecerle.

\- Courfeyrac me contó de su conversación - Enjolras pone una mano sobre su costilla, brusco -. Te agradecería que no tomaras decisiones por mí.

\- ¿Quién dijo que era _por ti_? - se le escapa como un graznido. Esconde la cabeza, avergonzado, y al instante le golpea el frío. Enjolras retrocede varios metros y cuando se atreve a mirarlo, luce tan avergonzado como nauseabundo. Grantaire trata de no tomárselo personal.

\- Oh, Dios. Lo lamento. Courf' dijo... - Enjolras se cubre la boca -. Lo lamento. Debí haber pensado...

\- ¿Qué te dijo Courfeyrac? - Grantaire se endereza sobre la puerta, tratando de ignorar como tiemblan sus piernas.

\- Que habías mentido y tenías palabras. Y que... eran las mías - se yergue, como recuperando dignidad de los hechos - ¿Es verdad eso?

\- ¿Qué importa?

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes que mis palabras son las tuyas? - contesta en cambio, porque no sería Enjolras si no fuese intensamente confuso.

\- Enjolras, en serio - se pasa una mano por la cara y casi se quema -. Esta no es una conversación que quieres tener.

\- He tratado de contactarte desde hace semanas para tener esta conversación. Es importante para mí - cierra la boca abruptamente y baja la cabeza -. Pero después de lo que acabo de hacer comprendo si prefieres continuar con ella en un lugar público.

Grantaire arruga la cara un instante, tratando de dar sentido a sus palabras, a falta de poder darle sentido a toda la escena. Cuando llega a la conclusión que tiene que ser correcta, porque hay un sólo aspecto en el que Enjolras suele ser ridículamente estúpido, acaba sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo.

\- No puedo dejarte pensar que un beso tuyo es amenazante - se toca los labios. Eso realmente acaba de pasar. Pasarle. A él. Podría pasar de nuevo, si fuese lo suficientemente egoísta, imbécil y horrible para permitir que Enjolras pierda su tiempo en él -. Es el asunto en sí, que me parece superfluo.

Enjolras estudia su rostro un largo, incómodo silencio, pero parece mucho más tranquilo una vez ha acabado su observación.

\- No estoy completamente en desacuerdo contigo, pero destino o no, no me hace gracia que otros tomen decisiones por mí - Grantaire está comenzando a asentir cuando Enjolras continúa: - A pesar de todo eso, me interesa el potencial de tener una relación contigo.

\- ¿... Perdón?

\- Quiero... - Enjolras le da una mirada extraña, intensa, que desvía hacia un punto sobre su hombro - ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Grantaire lo mira. Enjolras aprieta los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y se sonroja. _Se sonroja._

\- Esto... es una terrible idea. Horrible. Pasmosa.

\- No me digas - su quijada está como una cuerda por cortarse y Grantaire tiene muy claro que su apartamento es diminuto y están a cinco pasos del sofá y a diez del cuarto.

Da un paso. Se quita la camisa en un movimiento brusco y es gratificante (perturbador, confuso) la forma en que Enjolras fija los ojos en él, sorprendido y como si no pudiese evitarlo.

\- Hace dos años me dijiste esto, pero lo repites cada tanto. Como si se me fuera a olvidar - se ríe, un sonido avergonzado, miserable, muy consciente de su pecho flácido, su palidez, sus parches de cabello y el exceso de lunares -. No entiendo su función, en todo caso. La primera vez que te vi supe para donde iba la cosa.

\- Hace... - Enjolras estira una mano y la recoge. Levanta la mirada y parpadea, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Hace _años_? 

\- Amarte unilateralmente es sorprendentemente fácil - admite con facilidad. Lo ha pensado tantas veces que decirlo es más simple de lo que esperaba.

Los labios de Enjolras son una línea y tiene las manos empuñadas.

\- Tienes miedo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que tengo miedo! - por fin cruza los brazos frente a su pecho, arrepintiéndose de haber dejado caer su camisa -. Enjolras, joder. Eres literalmente el amor de mi vida. El indicado por las estrellas. Mi alma gemela. Mi media naranja...

Enjolras elimina bruscamente el espacio entre ellos, con los pasos hasta poder meter las manos en su cabello. Es todo lo contrario a sorprendente que necesite controlar todo, pero Grantaire jadea igualmente.

\- Eres ridículo - dice, separándolos un momento para mirar sus palabras (y es tan extraño, recordar ser un niño y acariciarlas imaginando a quien está frente a él-- pero no es una idea que no haya tenido antes) antes de volver a encontrar sus ojos. No le deja bajar la cabeza - ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Grantaire? ¿En una cita?

No puede no reírse. Enjolras hace una mueca y Grantaire se atreve a besarle le mejilla, a respirar junto a su cuello.

\- ¿ _Ahora_ me preguntas?

\- Es importante. Es importante saber... _Grantaire_ \- se queja cuando siente los labios en su lóbulo y los separa empujando sus hombros -. Necesito una respuesta.

Está sonriendo. Duele mirarlo.

\- Llevo dos años enamorado de ti, Enjolras. ¿Qué respuesta quieres? ¿Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, tomar tu mano, dormir contigo literalmente y sonreír mirándote como un idiota? Por supuesto - pero porque es él, agrega: - ¿Creo que esto va a terminar mal para ambos? Absolutamente.

\- "No podemos vivir una vida sin daños, pero podemos hacer que los daños valgan la pena" - cita junto a su sien, provocándole un ataque de risa de sorpresa. Puede ver su sonrisa ancha, llena de dientes -. Combeferre puso todos los capítulos en mi móvil.

\- Es un programa de radio independiente - Grantaire empuña su camisa por la espalda -. Por supuesto que te gusta. Por supuesto.

Enjolras le besa la frente y sabe que ambos sienten cuando su tozudez se derrumba como una línea de dominós.

\- ¿Una cita?

\- Todas las que quieras.

\- ¿Puedo besarte?

\- Considérame siempre dispuesto.

\- ¿Crees que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en causas inútiles? - lo mira a los ojos. Grantaire entorna los suyos.

\- Creo en ti. ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar?

\- Me gusta oírlo - Enjolras inclina un poco la cabeza - ¿Quieres ver mis palabras?

Se encoge de hombros.

\- Hay cosas más interesantes en mi campo más inmediato de visión.

Enjolras lo besa con un sonido irritado y Grantaire lo hace caminar de espaldas hacia el cuarto, riendo.

 

(Se gritan desde los extremos del salón, no desaforados, no cómo Grantaire esperaba. Enjolras levanta la voz y la suya retumba en el consiguiente silencio.

\- ¡Podrías hacerlo! - insiste, dejándose caer en el sofá, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y enredando las manos para ignorar su temblor. Necesita un trago. Necesita un trago hace _semanas_ -. No soy la única persona que se disculpa todo el tiempo, menos contigo. Tiene que haber alguien mejor para ti por allí.

\- ¿Puedes dejarlo? - se va a poner la cafetera.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa el destino, en cualquier caso?

\- Los supuestos "designios" del destino me importan muy poco - arrastra las palabras con furia fría. Es generalmente una señal de que está por estallar, pero Grantaire es en todas las metáforas alcohol y el alcohol tiene cierta afición por el fuego.

\- No me vas a decir que me aguantas por amor - ríe completamente sarnoso.

Enjolras se asoma desde la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Llevo amándote años, Enjolras. Y eres el tipo de persona del que todos se enamoran. Soy testigo de ello. ¡Un líder revolucionario de nuestro tiempo! Y encima, con tu cara...

\- ¿Qué tiene mi cara? - pregunta Enjolras más suave, casi divertido.

Grantaire gesticula inútilmente hasta acabar riendo y apoyando el mentón en los puños.

\- Hace tres meses no sabías mi nombre - le recuerda, suave - ¿Y ahora estás enamorado de mí? ¿Te parece creíble?

Enjolras avanza hasta quedar frente a él, claramente tratando de contener su temperamento.

\- Es posible que necesitara el impulso. No puedo decir que el romance fuese alguna vez una de mis prioridades, ¿pero cuándo te _parece_ , Grantaire, que he hecho las cosas a medias?

\- No es...

\- _¿Cuándo?_ \- Enjolras se agacha sobre él, apoyando la mano en el brazo del sofá y Grantaire lo conoce, lo conoce muy bien, profundamente, en detalle, puede dibujarlo de memoria y hablar de él extensivamente y hasta ese momento había pensado que su expresión era de ira o exasperación o alguna de esas emociones relacionadas con dioses mayores y estatuas de mármol.

Enjolras está enamorado de él y no porque una fuerza superior lo haya decidido. No, Enjolras tuvo que ir y enamorarse de él porque sí, porque quién sabe, porque es secretamente un idiota como todos ellos.

Grantaire abre y cierra la boca, esconde la cabeza entre las manos, rojo hasta el cuello, incapaz de pensar más allá de eso. Enjolras le besa la frente con un suspiro.

\- ¿Quieres un café?

\- Necesito un momento.

Enjolras asiente contra su cabeza y va por dos tazas.)

**Author's Note:**

> A veces existo en [tumblr](http://chocolaticida.tumblr.com/).


End file.
